Family Bonds
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: The true meaning of family is discovered as a chance meeting with SG1 and an ancient artefact lead the crime solving friends into an unbelievable few days. How will they cope when their lives are changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set somewhere in Season 2.**

**So this idea has been spinning around in my head for a while now and I've realised that until I at least get some of this written down, It Takes Two doesn't seem to be going anywhere. My mind only wants to imagine this story and not my other one. I will get back to it, I have so many ideas for it, I just can't seem to write them right now.**

**This is my first crossover story, ever. The Stargate SG1 characters won't be in this nearly as much as the Castle crew; I'm not very good at their characterisation and so they'll probably be OCC, my only attempt at a sg1 fic was disastrous. **

**Suitable for all.**

**The true meaning of family is discovered as a chance meeting with SG1 and an ancient artefact lead the crime solving friends into an unbelievable few days. How will they cope when their lives are changed forever?**

**I don't own Castle or Stargate. I do love them both.**

**This was written while under the influence of an energy drink, while possibly accountable for written mistakes and insanity I am sure you will still find at least some moments of enjoyment from this.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Castle, stay in the car, just this once. I will come and get you in a moment once it's clear but I've got a bad feeling about this so stay where it's safe. Please?"

"Ok, but only because you're doing that adorable thing."

Kate Beckett rolls her eyes as she leaves the author in the car, playing away on his phone and trying to hide both his curiosity and his worry. Their friendship has just reached the point where she now understands that most of his flirting comes from him hiding deeper emotions, worry being a major one.

Pushing thoughts of her friend to the back of her mind she nods to Javier Esposito who proceeds to lead his partner, Kevin Ryan and herself into the warehouse.

They move silently, cautiously as all their nerves are alert in anticipation, no one shows it but all have the same thoughts; something big is going to happen. They communicate with the ease of long companionship and have soon discovered the building to be clear.

Sighing with an unusual relief the boy's investigate some of the many boxes littering the place as Kate turns back to the entrance to go get Richard Castle. She makes to the door before two flashes of light blind them all.

Within moments she can hear her friend calling from the car and with a nod she allows him to come to her. She turns to the others as he runs towards her, her movements stopping as she sees her old high school friend standing where no one had stood before.

The boy's are standing close by, guns out as they react to the situation. After making sure that they are fine, Kate turns back to the newcomers. It has been many years since she last stood face to face with Samantha Carter, although the two had kept contact.

They had been best friends before either had lost their mothers and the bond between them had never been broken despite minimal contact. Still seeing the long haired blond, standing gun in hand, makes her stop in shock. The air force colonel recognises her and lowers her weapon, motioning for her companion to do the same.

Kate's eyes focus upon the man. Tall and dark skinned, he looks imposing and strong but as she looks further she recognises him from her friend's description. Teal'c, her close and loyal friend. He would cause no trouble to them, provided they cause no trouble to him, or his friends.

"Sam, it's been a while, care to explain?"

Nodding at Esposito, their own weapons are lowered as the two women talk.

"Yeah, I've got a lot to explain but not here, somewhere secure and private. We were responsible for the white light but we need to figure out the cause of the blue, and what effect it could have had upon us all."

Confusion is evident upon everyone's faces, no one knows the connection between the women and it is clear that although they will trust their friend's actions, they would appreciate an explanation before continuing. Castle especially shows his curiosity.

Rolling her eyes at him she complies with their silent requests.

"Guys, we went to school together, never lost contact, enough explanation?"

They nod in unison and Sam has to suppress a smile. Finally meeting these men, who are so important to her friend, has been a long time coming and she can already see just why their friendship means so much to Kate.

A strange whirling distracts them, as noise begins to fill the room. Splitting up they search the room for the source, checking each box. Castle tags along with Kate, silently pleading with his eyes for more information while his mind creates all sorts of theories. Everyone else is alone, being armed as well as trained. It is Teal'c that finds the offending object.

"Here"

The man is not one to waste words as his voice booms through the room, Esposito smiles; he can already tell that he will like this man. They all follow his voice to him and stand around a crate that sits beneath one of the dirty roof windows. A shaft of diluted light falls down upon the area, illuminating them.

Seconds pass as they watch the case being torn open and stare at the strange artefact within. It is a bluish colour covered in strange markings and the odd clear crystal. Each person makes their own comment.

"I believe this to be what we are looking for."

"Daniel is going to have a field day."

"This is so cool!"

"Wow."

"That's a lot of blue."

They all turn to hear the sixth comment and are slightly surprised to not see Ryan. Biting down the guilt of having taken so long to notice him missing, worry begins to form and so Kate calls him.

"Ryan, where are you?"

The call is rewarded with running footsteps but the sight of the person that rounds the corner shocks them all.

* * *

**Please review, this story looks to a long one and your comments are always so motivational, I'd love to know any thoughts on where this could go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The group watched stunned as a three year old boy runs towards Kate, a cut arm reaching for her. The boys wraps himself round her leg as she stares shocked at him. Looking up at her with his bright blue eyes his bottom lip shakes slightly as he speaks.

"Mommy, I fell."

Kate can't respond, one look at Esposito confirms her suspicions; somehow this little boy is Kevin Ryan. She doesn't know what to say as she looks down at the innocent boy. Castle comes to the rescue, bending down to be the same height as Kevin and speaking softly to him.

"Hey, where does it hurt? We'll make it all better, k?"

"My arm and my knee." His lip quivers as he suppresses tears. "Daddy make the pain go."

Castle hides his own reaction well, calming the boy as Kate's shock seems to hit a crescendo. He speaks softly one more, turning the boy towards Esposito.

"I've got candy in the car, I have to stay here a minute, will you go with Esposito?"

Kevin nods and Kate almost sighs at how cute he is. His eyes are big as he does so and before turning to his friend he hugs Castle and looks up at Kate. Smiling she looks down and gently running a hand through his hair she motions for him to go as he clings to her leg one last time before running to his stunned partner.

"Javi! Candy!"

Recovering he scoops the boy up and they leave for the car, Teal'c wisely accompanying them. As soon as their footsteps and Kevin's words fade away Kate almost collapses with shock as Castle, smiling happily, reaches out an arm to steady her. Eventually she finds her voice.

"How?"

"We should save this for a safe place, I don't want to beam anyone anywhere until we know the full effects, where can we talk and not be overheard."

Kate is still reeling at the events so Castle answers.

"My loft, it's secure and Mother is on a date, she'll be away for a day or two. Alexis'll be home at four but she's really trustworthy, and I can't keep this from her."

"Ok, how do we get there?"

"I can give you the address, or get Esposito to drive?"

Kate speaks up at this, turning towards him, hoping to start one of their moments, to both ease and figure out the moment.

"No way is he driving right now, what if he changes too, Sam can drive his car, he can direct, you'll drive my car."

"I get to drive! Brilliant, wait why?"

"I was in the building too Castle, I could very well change too, and I know for a fact I couldn't drive at that age."

Sam can't hold in her laugh at this comment, knowing the story behind it but the reminder of her presence brings Castle to a realisation.

"So where they, what if they change while driving?"

"T can drive, he'll be immune, I'll explain later but I could be immune too."

With that sorted Castle decides to tease Kate, just to inject some humour into the situation, this time were Kate to look behind the front she would be shocked at what she saw.

"So, Mummy, he'll be hyper after the candy."

"Castle, if he is you are keeping him in line." She turns to Sam, "Any idea why he's calling me that?"

"I have a few ideas but I know someone that'll be able to figure it out better, he can meet us there, I'll have the general contact your superior about the situation."

"Can't we let the captain in on this, he should see it first hand, and he could help."

"So we ask him to meet at Castle's place."

"Yeah I'll just phone him."

She pulls out her phone to do so when the Sam's radio bursts into life, Teal'c's voice booms through it, his words making Kate groan.

"Colonel Carter it seems that Detective Esposito has became three also. I regret to inform you that they have become rather active as a result of the candy."

Turning upon Castle, Kate glares until he feels appropriately intimidated.

"Two hyper kids that are your fault. You are so looking after them."

"You have to help; it's obvious that Ryan's a mummy's boy, and who knows about Esposito."

"Castle."

He shuts up at the look on her face and remains silent as she turns back to her friend.

"Sam, we need to move quickly, I suggest we get Lanie in on this, no kid could ever disobey her, I've seen her babysitting, she's going to find out anyway, she's dating Esposito."

"Yeah, she'll keep them in line, not you though. Who will you to listen too?"

"Who knows, I'll phone the captain now, before anything happens, I'll speaker it just in case, then Castle you have to explain. Understand?"

"Yes but please don't change, as cute as you'd be I doubt I'd survive."

She laughs at him and phones Roy Montgomery, her laughter stopping as he picks up. Rick swears to himself that he never wants to forget this conversation, ever.

"Beckett, what's happened?"

"We've ran into a little snag, well two and a possible third. You really need to meet us at Castle's loft, we can't really explain over the phone and I'm not taking the kids to the precinct."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, Kevin and Javier, the three year old twins, I'll explain once I figure everything out."

"Would they be the two little snags?"

"Yeah," The phone makes an alarming sound as another call comes in, a priority one. It makes them all jump, including Montgomery.

"Sir can you hang on for one minute, it's an emergency line."

"Yes, I'll hold while you take it."

"Thanks"

She swaps to the other call, not bothering to take it from speakerphone, its Lanie's emergency line.

"Lanie?"

The voice on the other line isn't Lanie Parish but they recognise it as Sidney Perlmutter.

"Detective, we have the most unusual situation, there is a child here claiming to be Lanie Parish and shouting for you."

The trio look at one another, panic clear upon their faces.

Kate's next question is asked almost reluctantly as she processes the situation.

"IS she asking for anyone else?"

"Yes, a Javi, I assume that to be Detective Esposito."

"How does she react to mention of Castle?"

They can hear the M.E. interact with the young girl

_Miss what about Castle, do you want to see him too._

_Castle and Kate._

"It would seem that she doesn't mind him, as long as she gets you. Could you come and get her? I've already had to calm one screaming session, this isn't the place for her."

"I'll be there soon, thank you for looking after her."

"Yeah well, just don't tell anyone, if they ask I was babysitting against my own free will."

"Of course. I'll be there in ten minutes."

The phone disconnects and Kate turns back onto the captain.

"Sir, two snags just made three and could go up to five, I've got to pick up Lanie but I think we need to contact Ryan's fiancé."

"Right I'll find her and bring her to the loft, where I expect an explanation. What can I expect?"

"Possibly a three year old."

"I'll be there soon."

"Yes sir."

They hang up and the three set off to the car, none ready to face the two little boy's sitting in the back of Kate's car. As they reach the car, they stop moving immediately and turn to them with their butter wouldn't melt, puppy dog looks. Castle looks from one cute toddler to the other and turns his own version of the look upon Kate. Sighing at them she turns to the other remaining adults, leaving Castle to amuse the boy's.

"This is Castle's address, you can take the boy's car, Caste will drive to pick up Lanie and we'll meet you there, we won't be long. The captain will be there shortly after us."

The two teams separate and begin their journeys, silence accompanied by minor chat fills Sam's car while the two boys are happily fighting in the back of Kate's. Before they reach half way it becomes clear that Javier is also under the impression that they are his parents. They chat happily about superheroes and evil bad guys.

When they reach the station Kate lays out the plan.

"Right, you stay here with the boys, I'll go get Lanie, if I'm not back in 10 phone me, if I don't answer phone Perlmutter. Understand?"

When he nods she turns to the boy's in the back.

"I'm just going to get Lanie, and I expect you two to behave in front of her, right?"

They nod, eyes even bigger than before, a massive smile upon Javier's face at the mention of Lanie.

She leaves a minute later after ordering Castle to behave and is soon striding along the corridors towards the morgue, desperately hoping to be able to walk back out the same way. All her thoughts go out the window when she turns the final corner and sees the famously grouchy M.E. sitting entertaining an adorable mini Lanie.

With one look at the young girl, Kate can feel her heart melt. Adorable, she decides is inadequate.

* * *

**Please review and the next chapter should be up tomorrow at the latest.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so another chapter is here, I'm going to apologise now for any mistakes, I don't have a beta for this story, my friend refuses to upon the grounds of never having seen Stargate. She ignored me when I asked what that had to do with spotting where I've skipped words and letters. Maybe she'll check the next one.**_

_**I still don't own Castle although if I did the UK would be on season 3 too, and I wouldn't have to wait a year before it comes on TV.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Soon everyone is at the loft and just waiting upon the captain and one of Sam's friends, before the situation can be discussed. When Montgomery does arrive walking alongside him, holding his hand and smiling shyly, is Jenny.

Upon seeing the cute little blonde, Kevin detaches himself from Kate and walks towards her, also smiling shyly. The two hug before he leads her to the other two. Roy watches this in amazement as he sees two of his best people reduced to the age of three and happily playing upon the floor.

Castle leaves the room to get drinks and the children don't seem to notice but when Kate moves to join him, both boys are clinging onto her within moments. Admitting defeat, Kate sits down and pulls them up onto the sofa with her. By the time Castle has brought through the drinks, Kevin is asleep snuggled up beside her and the other three are looking rather sleepy.

Complying with Kate's silent request, as the two once again show their ability to communicate without words, Castle gently lifts the two girls up onto the sofa beside the others. Lanie, however, refuses to let go of him and so he ends up sitting beside Kate as the others sleep curled into them.

Silence descends, not because of the sleeping children but because none of them can actually grasp the situation, each person thinks upon their own role in this while simultaneously trying to explain everything to themselves. Eventually Kate speaks first, whispering because of the little boy on her lap. Although Castle suspects she could not bring herself to speak louder if she needed to.

"I haven't changed, I don't understand. They've became really attached, what happens if I change?"

"Chaos. I imagine you were quite the handful as a child."

A bright white light fills the room and instinctively the duo pull the young ones closer, when the light clears a man stands before them. Castle swears that he knows this man but he just cannot place him, until he realises. The man is Daniel Jackson, a friend from his childhood.

He is about to speak when he feels Kate rest her head against his shoulder, a new experience for him and so when he turns his head, he is surprised to find her slipping off into sleep.

"She's asleep, does this mean she'll change?"

"Not necessarily, Detective Esposito was awake through most of the process; it's more unconscious for a few seconds than sleep. It could be emotional from suddenly having two kids, or from fighting off whatever hit her."

Everyone sits as Daniel pulls out a notepad, he clears his throat and it becomes obvious that he will speak for a while. Rick relaxes into his situation, getting comfortable in case he himself falls asleep at some point.

"So, I'll skip straight to the artefact, Jack can do the whole what we do and why you must not tell anyone stuff. I've translated the first part of the text on the artefact, I've got notes and photo's so I can continue here, but what I've got could be helpful.

"To reveal love in all its unrecognised forms. To tie together a quilt family and bring forth the purest love to bind eternal bonds.

"This makes me think that you have a sort of family thing going on, care to confirm Rick?"

Surprised at the shortness of the speech, he hesitates slightly before speaking but he gets there.

"Well she's their boss, always telling them what to do, telling them off for misbehaving. They look up to her, that much is evident. I don't know about earlier on in their friendship."

Rick looks to Montgomery for confirmation.

"She taught them a lot, when they came they were good, she taught them how to be brilliant. It does seem to fit, their attachment to Beckett at least. They must have just attached to you out of your closeness to her. Although I have heard them jokingly refer to the pair of you as mum and dad. Usually when you're arguing."

Daniel jumps in at this point, excited at getting the meaning behind the relationships emphasised by this.

"So their three year old minds have taken the teaching, the disciplining and the following her orders and have translated that into mum. They see how close you two are and to a toddler that means dad. I get it, but what about the other two, they were nowhere near at the time?"

"It can't be coincidence that their partners are transformed in the same way they are. This thing is about love, those two couples are perfect for one another, probably soul mates. Could that be it?"

"That probably is it. I'll start on the rest of the translation but this gives us stuff to think on, maybe once it goes through its natural course everyone will be returned to normal."

Rick doesn't reply and when the room's occupants look to see why, he is fast asleep also. Roy takes this time to leave, after taking a photo and gaining a promise that more will be taken, he has things to sort out at the precinct.

His smile is almost infectious as he makes his way back to work, the image still fresh in his mind. Although they were asleep, their affections towards each other are evident. The way each boy held their girl's hand; the tiny fistful of Kate's top held firmly in Ryan's miniature hand; the soft smile upon her face as her head fits perfectly on Rick's chest, his arm holding her and the children close. To any person they look like a rather large family and they are but Roy can see the adults in them too, the usually hidden emotions. This is when he realises the aim of the artefact: To make them admit unrealised feelings.

* * *

_**Reviews would be lovely; it's such a buzz when you get the email with it.**_

_**I have the next few chapters written but I'm not really sure where to take this after that, I'll wait and see what you lot think but good news. I've begun writing It Takes Two again. I drafted basic chapter plans on the train today while some guy stared at me smiling in a creepy way. Next time I create a bad guy, he'll be the inspiration. Even the guy sitting opposite me was getting freaked!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so another chapter is ready, yay. **_

_**I've realised that I've not had very much of the Stargate characters so I've tried to include them at bit more in this and I'll maybe have some chapters on them later but Castle is and will remain the main focus. I can write them better, lol.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

While everyone sleeps Daniel and Sam decide to figure out the situation. Teal'c has returned to the ship to inform General Jack O'Neill about the situation.

"So, what happened?"

"We read that there were 3 people within the building and were simply going to wait until they left, we figured that it wouldn't be long seeing as they left another outside. But we began reading an energy build up and decided to beam down to find the source. We got there a second before the device went off but nothing seemed to happen."

"Nothing happened?"

"Yeah, I thought we were in for trouble at first but then I saw Kate and I knew we were ok. We were about to leave for here when a noise began, we separated to find it and when T did we gathered around it.

"We opened up the box, by this time the noise had stopped but then we realised that Ryan was missing, Kate called him and he ran to her, as he is now. The other changed after Teal'c went with him and Ryan to the car."

"You're on first name basis with them?"

"Only Kate, Ryan's first name is Kevin."

"She hasn't changed! The naquada in your blood would have stopped any effect on you, Teal'c would also be safe but she and Rick should have been affected, right?"

"Rick? Mr Castle was outside, in a car, at the time, the wave didn't reach him, just Kate."

"Rick and I were friends before my parents died, I haven't seen him for years, but has she kept normal because of the connection, were they translating her as a sister she would have changed."

"True, I've known Kate a long time, she's a sister to them more than a mother, will they all change again, and will someone change through the link to her? Like the girls have."

"Is she dating anyone? Judging by the view we have now, it's a fair chance that he'll change isn't it?"

"She's single; he's her best friend although I do think there is more than she admits. I wish Lanie was old enough to tell me."

"Maybe that's what triggered the device, perhaps someone commented upon it and the words activated it. One of them could have the gene; we should get Carson down here."

"Daniel, Kate is Carson's cousin. She probably has the gene. That could explain why she hasn't changed."

"You get him down here; I'll translate some more text before they wake up."

"It's getting close to lunch; they'll wake as if they're on a timer."

Sure enough just as Carson beams down, lunchtime arrives and all four children wake, leaving the adults still sleeping. Sighing at the sight of his little cousin, Carson Beckett walks forward and gently wakes her.

"Katie, time to wake up. It's lunch time."

She opens her eyes and cannot believe the sight before her. Blinking the sleep from them she speaks, sleepy shock evident.

"Carson, what? Aren't you dead?"

"Not any more, come on. You've been through a lot and I need to check you out. You and your kids."

He smiles at her as she tries to glare but she can't seem to manage it without yawning. Her movement wakes the man she is using as a pillow and he seems to wake a lot faster than her.

"Is it lunch time yet?"

A laugh goes around the room; Daniel can see that his friend has not changed from their childhood.

"Yeah, the kids just woke and look hungry. The Dr is here to check them out for any other physical effects from the device."

"I'll make some lunch then, anyone object to fries?"

"Fries, Castle? Really?"

"Kids eat fries and it's the best I can do, besides it's not like they're going to eat tonnes, that's my job."

"Fine, but I'm not tidying up, or catching them when they go hyper, again."

"That's fine by me."

He takes Kate in his arms and shifts her over so that he can get up without her falling over. Still half asleep she almost groans at the loss of his body heat but she is more and more awake with each passing second. His seat is taken before he makes it to the kitchen, Kevin sits there staring at her with his big blue eyes until she wraps an arm around him and lets her cousin begin the check up.

From his place, making lunch, Castle watches as she manages to make each child sit still and behave for each of their check-ups. His heart is racing in his chest as he falls even more in love with her. Not that he even admits it to himself, but deceiving himself is become more and more difficult, especially after the explosion last month.

Daniel can not only see the love in his old friend's eyes, but the denial too. He says nothing and turns his attention to his other friend who sits upon the floor playing with the adorable children. He smiles at the sight, knowing how badly she herself wants one.

When lunch is served everyone digs in eagerly, especially Kate while Carson delivers his verdict upon their physical wellbeing.

"From what I can tell they are all healthy, I've sent blood up for analysis; it should give us more information. I'm going to run every test there is so do I need to know anything."

He looks meaningfully at Kate who just glares at him.

"I'll take that as a no then. Well, I will see you all once I get results, Katie we will be talking later."

With that the kind doctor leaves in a flash of white. The younger people in the room don't even notice, they're too busy eating. When all the food is gone, Kate gets up to help clean up, while Kevin follows her every movement. Castle smiles at this before pulling out his phone and calling Alexis, having her around would make things easier.

"Hey honey, how are things?"

"Good, what's happened?"

"What do you mean? Why do you assume something has happened?"

"I know you, now do I have to come bail you out of jail, or the hospital?"

"Nope, I'm offended at that really; I kind of need your help. Can you come home now and not mention anything to your grandmother?"

"Ok, what kind of help, my classes are important. And of course I won't tell her."

"Babysitting, you don't want to miss this, honestly and there are four of them and they're hyper. If you won't do this for me do it for Ryan and Esposito or for Kate."

"I'll be there soon, but if you're exaggerating I will not be happy."

"Love you too Pumpkin."

He hangs up and sees the look upon Daniel's face.

"What? My daughter is over mature."

"No Castle, she just knows you."

Kate laughs at the face he pulls in reply to her comment; she turns to pick up another dish to put in the sink when she suddenly gets really dizzy. Ryan immediately reacts, his eyes filling with tears as he runs to her, calling for Castle as he does so.

"Daddy! Mommy's hurt."

Castle is there is a second, steadying her and soothing the young boy. He holds her close as the moment passes and feeling slightly shaken she looks down at Kevin and smiles to reassure him. His eyes clear as she looks fine now and he just clings onto her leg.

Her eyes betray her worry; Castle has watched her long enough to recognise it. He whispers to her as he tightens his hold on her.

"I've got you. No matter what, I'll look after you."

She smiles weakly at him as she stares deep into his eyes. She moves to go sit down when another wave of nausea hits her and she almost collapses into his arms. Fear is evident as she grips onto him, her knuckles almost white. He whispers calming things to her again while holding her close. Over her shoulder he makes eye contact with Daniel who in turn does the same with Sam. She speaks into her headset.

"We need Doctor Beckett down here."

The men watch as her face becomes more worried, after confirming whatever the person on the line said she turns to the men. Her eyes ready for action.

"Someone's coming"

* * *

_**Did my Daniel and Sam conversation work? What should happen next? Are people still reading this?**_

_**Please leave a review answering any or none of these questions and I will be really grateful. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK so here is another chapter, I've been so jealous of everyone lately, we don't have season 3 in America and I nearly hyperventilated at the spoilers. I'm going to have to wait a bit before I can see it. Hopefully YouTube will help, lol.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It'll be Alexis, she'll let herself in. Just be ready for chaos."

Minutes pass and everyone seems frozen in their positions, everyone except the children who are happily chasing one another around the living room. Final the door moves and Alexis cautiously enters her home, calling out as she does so.

"Dad?"

She spots the children first and when a young boy with massive blue eyes runs up to her calling his own version of her name, she understands. Especially when another boy follows him, greeting her the same way.

Picking up Kevin and taking Javier's hand she is led to the adults who sit around the table. She is shocked when she sees her dad and Kate but when she notices how pale Kate looks, she doesn't comment. Instead she turns to the two others and introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Alexis."

"I'm Daniel, this is Sam. We're trying to help."

Sam laughs before correcting him. "We are helping, but I imagine you would like an explanation."

"It'd be nice, I'm used to dad doing crazy things but this is a whole other level. Is this who I think this is?"

She sets Kevin down on the counter while Javier runs off to the two girls. Kevin sits staring at Kate until he reaches out a tentative hand. Smiling Rick repositions them so that they both face the others but he can support her. She pulls Kevin close to her and he smiles happily while playing with her hair. Alexis raises an eyebrow at the event.

Seeing her confusion Kate decides to speak, he voice is weak from the dizziness but none comment as Alexis' eyes get wider and wider at the day's events, her questions come spilling out every time Kate pauses.

"Well we were looking for a suspect in an old warehouse, your dad stayed in the car for once. The guy wasn't there but as I began to return to the car, there was a flash of light. Two actually."

"Dad stayed in the car? Did you cuff him again?"

"No, I managed to talk him into it, somehow. Anyway the flash of light was Sam and her friend Teal'c arriving but the second light was blue. We were about to start figuring out what it was when we began hearing a noise."

"So you investigated it."

"Yeah everyone split up but your dad followed me, Teal'c found the device and we all went to see it, but the next thing we knew Ryan was three and then so was Esposito. Then we got called about Lanie turning so the captain went and got her."

"So they're all three year olds, at least one of which is very attached to you, have I got everything?"

Castle decides to speak up at this point, saying the things that Kate had missed.

"They think that we're their parents, well the boys do. The girls just use our names. We don't know why the girls changed since they weren't there for the light but we think it's through their connection to the boys. I wasn't close enough to be affected but we have no idea about the detective here, she's only just beginning to feel unwell."

"So right now they're my brothers, I know now why you needed me. You could barely control me, how on earth can you control four."

"I don't have to do much; they don't go to me first."

He looks down at Kevin pointedly; the boy proves his point by ignoring him in favour of Kate. Everyone laughs at this until another wave of dizziness hits Kate. Castle holds her closer until it passes while once again Kevin's eyes begin to fill. Alexis sees this and knows just what to do.

Reaching out for the boy, she speaks to him.

"Hey, how about we go find some toys."

He accepts and with one last look at Kate he moves to Alexis and lets her carry him off. Daniel is the first to speak.

"Wow, Rick. She is really mature and smart. Are you sure she's related to you?"

"Yes, everyone asks that, I still can't understand how I got so lucky but now can the doctor get down."

Once again Sam speaks to someone through her headset. Once again her face turns to worry as the reply isn't good. Listening intently she processes the information given to her before translating it to the others.

"He's in surgery right now; we have to wait while he gets cleaned up after finishing. We have ten minutes at most.

Kate's dizziness suddenly increases and even Castle's ready support doesn't stop her falling. He holds her gently as he lowers her down until they are sitting upon the floor. She shakes violently into him until suddenly she slips into unconsciousness, panicking Rick.

"Kate, Kate. Can you hear me? Daniel she's out cold, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, she could be changing, it could be taking longer for some reason. Has she got a temperature?"

Rick doesn't reply until a moment later, his voice is groggy as if he too has been unconscious. As he speaks, Daniel and Sam share looks of shock.

"Omg Kate!"

"What?"

"You're, you're different."

"Castle?"

"Look at me."

Her eyes grow wide as she takes in his appearance and as she gazes into his eyes she can see herself reflected, she gasps even more.

"Teenager? I'm a teenager!"

"Yeah, a hot one too. Wait, why did I just say that?"

"Oh Castle, you are too."

"What hot?"

"A teenager."

"Can't I at least be a hot teenager?"

"Sure."

She giggles at him and the two are soon beginning to forget being adults. He takes her face in his hand, his features soft as he smiles gently at her. Moving gently he holds her gaze as he reaches out his other hand and rests it upon her swollen stomach.

Looking down she almost panics, the sudden realisation is harsh but he holds her and rocks her back and forth. Their bubble is burst by their friends calling them, their voices urgent. Rick stands and watches as everyone gasps at his new appearance. Alexis is particularly shocked.

"You, you look the same age as me. Does Kate too?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shock, we were prepared for her turning young enough not to remember but now she's a teen and so am I, it's unbelievable."

"Carson's ready to come down, but we've got another incoming. Could be trouble because it's not Montgomery. We need a cover story, and names."

Sam's words push everyone into action. Rick taking charge and already spinning a story.

"Alexis can you take the kids upstairs, but come back down. Daniel could you look after them."

"Yeah but what's the story? I understand why Alexis is down here, but who do we say you are?"

"Reckon I could pass as a cousin?"

"Castle!" Kate calls from the floor, where she refuses to move from,"You just asked if you could pass for being a relative of yourself."

"Oh, right. So I'm visiting Alexis. Cover done?"

Daniel decides to spoil his latest idea rather than let the two teens argue further.

"Started, not finished. Sam can be Alexis' tutor, what about Kate?"

Rick looks down at her, his expression soft. As he makes eye contact.

"Just say she's with me."

"As what? Sister, girlfriend. Just a friend doesn't work."

"Girlfriend, sister won't work either."

"Can I ask why?"

There is no time to reply as the door goes and Daniel runs upstairs to look after the children. Alexis is half way to the door when it is burst down by an angry looking Will Sorenson. He looks around wildly, his eyes passing over Rick helping Kate up from the floor.

Her condition is hidden by the counter and Sorenson does a double take as he sees her. She moves closer to Rick, her eyes wide with fear; fear that doubles when Kevin runs down the stairs shouting. The boy freezes as he sees the man standing there. Beginning to cry he tries to run to Kate but Sorenson's shouting stops him.

"Where are they?"

Kevin is crying now and Rick can't take it.

"Who are you, what right do you have in barging in here, shouting and making a child cry?"

"What right do you have to be here? I'm with the FBI. That gives me the right."

"I doubt that, you're lucky Rick isn't here."

"Oh so where is he, because he's who I'm looking for him and his slut of a girlfriend."

"Rick's not dating anyone, and I think you should leave."

He moves around the counter, his muscles showing as he reaches Kevin and lifts him up before returning to Kate's side.

"I will leave once I'm ready to leave. Where are they?"

"I don't know where Rick is, probably working and I wouldn't know about this girlfriend you keep mentioning."

"Who are you? Why should I trust you to know his whereabouts? You're just some kid standing in his house."

"He's my cousin, who are you Mr FBI?"

"My name doesn't count, seeing as I don't have yours."

"I'm Alex; second name doesn't matter; now why do you want him?"

"I need to speak to him and Kate about an investigation, you see them you tell them to see me."

Turning to the woman in his arms, he speaks in a stage whisper.

"Who's Kate? Do I know that name?"

Smiling she buries herself in his arms, smiling at him. Her own words are soft and he almost doesn't recognise the voice as hers.

"I think he means that cop he follows, wasn't that her name?"

"I don't know, he never uses it!"

Sorenson is getting impatient and pulls out a gun. Within Rick's arms Kevin cries harder and Kate's heart rate goes up.

"I don't believe you. Now who do I have to shoot to get the truth?"

"You have the truth, we have no idea."

"You never mentioned your girlfriend's name, or the boy's. He's sweet who's is he?"

"Why should I tell you, you barge in here, demand answers and then threaten us. You won't believe us when we tell you what you want to know. Why should I give you information on my family?"

"Tell me their names or I will shoot them."

Fear makes Rick freeze, defeated he does as asked.

"Natalie, her name is Natalie. This is Kevin."

"One of the people your cousin works with is called that, was he named after him."

"He's adopted, he already had the name."

"Oh so they let a teenage boy adopt a small child, are you sure you're not lying?"

"A relative of Natalie's died and there was no one else"

"Ok for the sake of this little boy, either tell me the truth of I start a blood bath."

"We've said the truth but please, let him go upstairs."

"I suppose but you stay here, let his mother carry him up."

She turns to Rick, her eyes pained. Tears are falling now as she sees the truth about her once lover, wondering how she could have ever liked him, she pushes aside that pain and focuses on the moment, on her new identity, and the impossibility of what is asked of her.

"Alex, I can't carry him, I can't even make it up there on my own."

"Oh, that's right, what about Rick's room, would you be safe there?"

"Safer than in here but not that much. And we would hear everything."

"Are you finished your little conference, oh and I heard that last part. It's upstairs or in here, now why the relocation?"

"Natalie can't get up the stairs on her own and she definitely cannot carry Kevin up them."

"Oh, bring her out from behind there, let me see why not?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, she's in more danger then, I can't allow that."

"Bring her out here or I shall kill everyone in this room."

Nodding Rick places Kevin on the ground and sends him to Alexis. Supporting the shaking and rather pregnant form of Kate, Rick begins to walk slowly round the counter. Sorenson gasps when he sees her condition, and once she is upon the sofa, Rick turns on the FBI agent.

"Now do you understand?"

"I still don't believe you."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"To protect him."

"I would never protect him over her, ever. And he wouldn't want me too."

Sorenson stands tall, smirking at them while a crazy fire dances in his eyes. He is insane and proves it as he brings up the gun, pointing at Kate's stomach as he begins to laugh. The laughter ends as a gunshot rings out and neither Rick nor Kate can hear anything anymore.

* * *

_**So, just one question is Kate's sudden pregnancy too much? I've already written the next few chapters but I'm still not sure about this. **_

_**I'll post again soon, or tomorrow.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Right so this is the last of the chapters that I wrote last week, it's taken me a while to get round to posting this so I hope I haven't made too many mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kate can feel Rick's body covering her own, his blue eyes are locked onto her own green ones. She can see him doing a mental inventory, checking for injuries. His eyes go wide when he finds none and he scans her body for blood. Finding none he leans back cautiously and turns to see the scene behind him.

From her position Kate can see over his shoulder to the groaning form of Sorenson, looking up she sees the muscled figure of Javier Esposito standing tall upon the stairs, gun in hand. His expression is fierce, protective and young. He watches unmoving as Sam has Sorenson beamed up onto the ship.

Turning abruptly he begins climbing the stairs once more and Kate almost cries out for him. He however stops half way, calling softly with emotion filling his voice.

"Lanie, it's safe."

He smiles as he sees her walk carefully out onto the stairs and down to him. By the time she reaches him she is running openly into his arms, tears forgotten upon her face.

"I heard a shot, what happened?"

"I shot him, he was about to shoot someone else."

"Who?"

He turns and points to them, Kate can see the exact moment realisation dawns, Lanie begins to run to her, leaving Javier upon the stairs.

"Kate, you're like sixteen."

She moves closer until Rick's body no longer hides hers, the sight makes Lanie gasp with shock.

"Sixteen and pregnant. How?"

Tears begin to fall as Kate struggles to answer; she has no explanation, just a whole lot of hormones. Rick moves onto the couch so that he can hold her while their friends recover, he is just as confused as her and the adrenalin from the attack is doing strange things to his system.

He looks over at his daughter as she stands staring at him, a ten year old Kevin by her side. Everyone looks at them with the same shocked expressions. Everyone except Javier who now looks slightly angry, the protective glint in his eyes growing to almost devour them, something else lingers in there though.

"Can anyone explain what exactly has happened, the last thing I remember was taking Kevin to the car?"

It's Kate that answers, her voice thick with emotion that makes Rick pull her closer as her eyes get bigger with turmoil.

"You were three and my dead cousin was here and then suddenly we were like this and then he came and it was awful. He wanted us but we couldn't tell him the truth, and he was going to kill me. I...When did you change back, what did you hear?"

"There was a bang, like a door being kicked in. I took Daniel's gun and hid on the stairs. I knew I could only act if really necessary; I hoped he would just listen to you and go. I couldn't get a clear shot at first but then after you moved, he was so distracted I could get into a better position. I acted as soon as I could. Are you going to be ok?"

Concern is written all over his face and his voice is heavy with it, Kate smiles at it, nodding in reply to his words. He looks to Rick who does the same. Once he has this information he moves to stand before Rick, his attitude changing as he folds his arms and enters cop mode.

Kevin joins him, copying the pose, Rick would have found it cute were he not feeling so intimidated. He can see the new family aspect, the protective big brother and the kid brother that tries to be like the older but doesn't quite manage it.

No words are passed between them; they convey their feelings in other ways. Most of which go right over Kevin's head but after a few minutes he nods, his brother doing the same. Lanie moves to stand next to him as he breaks his silence, Jenny runs to Kevin as Daniel follows her downstairs.

"I didn't know it was you two. You both sound different, I'm sure at least one of you changed accents while he was here but I have no idea why he didn't believe you. I did!"

Kate laughs at him but when she turns to Rick her expression changes. Her eyes become serious, her smile fades as her heart begins to hope.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About protecting you? Yeah, always."

"Always?"

"Yup, whether you like it or not I will always want to keep you safe."

Her eyes fill with even more tears as they gaze at one another, everyone holds their breath as the pair lean towards one another, they are oblivious to the world as their lips meet and passion explodes within them. Pulling back Rick places his hand over her belly and stares straight into her eyes.

"You, me, Alexis and Bump sitting on the beach watching the boy's play in the water while Lanie and mother make cocktails, what do you say?"

"Family day at the beach? I'd love to but not right now, we can't go anywhere until everything is sorted."

"Tomorrow then?"

He grins and Kate finds herself longing to go with him, the door however interrupts her as she begins to drift off into a daydream while resting upon her boyfriends shoulder. The door opens and Montgomery enters, followed by Martha who proceeds to stop in shock upon seeing her son as a teenager again.

"Oh my boy, what have you done this time?"

"Me? Nothing, I blame Ryan."

The boy in question almost retorts but his brother's hand upon his shoulder stops him.

"Alexis, honey can you explain why your father has became younger than you?"

"A machine zapped them, and they keep changing ages. The boy's were three not long ago."

"Oh, he was a handful at that age, I suppose all boys are."

Rick's laughter fills the room as he tries to stop his mom embarrassing him. He decides to divulge more information in order to shift attention to someone other than him.

"Oh they weren't. They were rather cute and did everything Kate told them too. They just ignored me when she was around."

Martha just looks at him and he knows his plan won't work, sighing he moves from his seat and approaches the woman that raised him. His movements are careful, his body blocks her view of Kate, without looking he knows that someone has taken his place beside Kate.

Hugging his mom, Rick persuades her to sit before telling her a really simplified version of the day's events, missing out how close the Sorenson episode was and Kate's condition. Martha takes it rather well, she even passes on any alcohol, instead deciding to hug him some more.

"Oh seeing you like this brings back so many memories, we had good times, despite your inability to stay in the one school for any length of time. But how are you? How is everyone coping?"

"We'll be fine, just as you came we were in fact planning a day out to the beach, water sports for the boys and cocktails for you and Lanie. Would you be up for that?"

"What about Kate? Doesn't she get cocktails?"

"She's sixteen, no way."

Martha chuckles at his reaction although she does find it strange, at least she does until she turns to the young woman and sees the real reason for no alcohol.

"Oh my, Richard didn't mention anything about a baby, who is the father?"

Kate's eyes go wide as everyone tries to come up with an answer, truth is that in the commotion no one had stopped to realise that very thing. Theories shoot through everyone's minds until Daniel speaks.

"I'm assuming its Rick's. After all he turned the same age as Kate and he wasn't exposed to the device. Carson will be here any minute; he could shed some light about this."

"Daniel Jackson, is that really you? The last time I saw you, you were just a little boy and now look at you, all grown up and rather handsome I must say."

"It has been a while hasn't it and Martha you are every bit as beautiful as I remember."

"Oh you always were one for words, that's how the pair of you got along so well, he never got into that much trouble with you. Now as much as I would love to hear about your life could you maybe shed some more light what's happening?"

"The device seems to be manipulating them in order to show the different bonds between them, emotional ones. It's often been said that someone has became family despite no blood ties and I believe that group of friends that became a family can be referred to as a quilted family.

"The device has made them display emotions towards each other that usually would be suppressed or shown to a much lesser extent. One part of the text I have translates reads;

"They're bonds shall tighten until unbreakable, the truest loves will survive while false lovers will be shown. Light shall be shone upon the secrets in the dark; the true depth of the family will appear in the daylight while with night the moon shall kill doubts."

No one speaks as they try to wrap their heads around the words, each trying to grasp at the meaning. Across the room people catch the eyes of another, each seeking a different thing. Roy looks to Daniel with hope, while the man looks back with confirmation. Martha's gaze seeks Alexis' worried about her while Alexis looks to her grandmother for strength. The two ten year olds stare at one another, both trying really hard not to blink, while Lanie seeks reassurance from her man. He looks back desperate to remove worry from her gorgeous eyes.

The most intense gaze is that between Kate and Rick. They share many things through their eyes as he walks slowly towards her, hundreds of emotions swirling in his crystal blue eyes. Her heart beats faster in rhythm with his and as he takes her in his arms she feels lightening jolts of happiness surge through her.

She smiles at him, laughter upon her lips but as she does so he begins to change. Focused upon his one unchanging feature, Kate can feel him growing into the man she knows. His focus on her alerts her to the warm tingling feeling that is spreading through her. As it stops she realises she too has returned to adult hood.

Looking down at her now flat stomach, she begins to cry into her boyfriends shoulder. His own tears mingle with hers as everyone else falls silent. In their sadness no one realises that Ryan and Jenny are back to normal.

* * *

_**I am just about to start writing the next chapter and currently have no idea what's going to happen in it. I'll probably upload it sometime tomorrow; tonight I'm going to try zumba. If only I had a sense of rhythm lol. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so I haven't updated in like forever but I do have like 5 more chapters written already, just waiting to be checked and posted.**_

_**I, for so many reasons, wish that I owned Castle but I don't. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Ignoring the world, Rick lifts Kate into his arms and carries her to his room. No one stops him, Kate doesn't fight him, holding him tight as her tears fall quickly. The loft is silent as he leaves the room; no one speaks for some time afterwards. No one moves either until Carson Beckett appears in a flash of white light.

"I heard there was trouble, I hope no one was hurt. I came as soon as I could."

He stops as he sees the looks on each of their faces and his own shows panic as he realises his cousin's absence.

"Where's Katie?"

"Sleeping." Castle replies from the door way, "She's devastated; we both are although I'm still processing everything. It's best to let her sleep right now."

"What happened? Why is she so sad?"

"The baby disappeared. Just as we fully accepted it."

He walks forward, patting Ryan on the back in greeting,

"Welcome back to the adult world, mommy's boy."

"What? I'm still confused; all I have is vague memories from the past few hours, what the hell happened to me?"

"You turned three, adorable but you followed Kate around like a puppy, you even cried when she was ill."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I don't know but we got photos. Maybe I'll show you them when the pain dulls."

"Is it all over now?"

Alexis speaks as she watches her dad, she can see his pain and his worry. She just wants to hug him and make the pain go away, like he has done for her so many times. His answer almost breaks her heart along with everyone else's.

"I hope so, she can't take much more, no one is that strong not even her."

Silence begins to descend but Lanie feels the need to stop it, as if were they to keep going then everything would be fine. She gathers up all her strength and speaks, determined to see all her friends through this.

"She'll recover, she has you, but we're all back to normal. Carson, can you explain why such changes happened?"

"Yes, I found an unusual organism in your blood, counts came to three different numbers, Katie's being highest while yours was lowest. The numbers split you into pairs that correspond with your relationships. I've got stuff to take some more samples, if they are normal then its over."

"You said that the amounts were different, is there some kind of ratio between them?"

"Again, yes. Almost exactly in fact. Detective Ryan's count showed double that of Detective Esposito's while Kate's had triple that."

Something clicks in Alexis' brain as she thinks about these figures.

"Ryan changed twice while Esposito only changed once. But the other two, it's hard to tell. Is it over for the boys but not dad and Kate?"

The colour drains out of Rick's face at the thought of another change but still he smiles at his little girl's cleverness and listens attentively to the doctor's reply.

"In reference to the detectives I would say yes, that theory would have it over for them but you haven't told me how Katie changed."

All eyes look to Rick to answer and when he does so his voice is deep with emotion, his words almost etching themselves into the brains of those listening.

"She was getting really dizzy and blacked out, I did too but for less time, When I woke she was sixteen, beautiful but sixteen. When I woke her up I realised I was too. That counts as one change doesn't it? Well she wasn't just sixteen, when she moved to look at me I realised she was pregnant too, quite heavily at that. Six months at least, probably more. God it made her even more beautiful"

"Wow, wait she was like that when the psycho showed up?"

"Yeah, but thanks to Esposito she wasn't hurt. That's when Ryan changed and we were just planning a family picnic when we changed back, the baby was gone. She's still crying, even in her sleep."

"Oh my, aw Katie. I can't even begin to imagine the pain. I don't understand why she changed that way, only to change back."

"None of us do, can you maybe wait a bit before checking on her. I'll go wake her but she'll want time to compose herself."

"Sure, I'll check everyone else first."

Walking back to the bedroom, Rick finds her awake, tears still falling although very much reduced. She looks up at him as he reaches her and pulls her into his arms. Once again he rocks her but despite his desire to push her troubles away he tells her of the conversation with Carson.

"Carson's here, he'll be through once he's checked the others. They're back to normal so the theory is that everything will go back to normal now, for them."

She just looks at him, her eyes so full of sadness that his heart tries to break even more. Reaching up he wipes the last of her tears away and whispers his words, unable to make his voice any louder.

"They have no idea, the things that causes the changes; we had three times the amount of Esposito and Lanie. But we'll get through this, together. I've got you and even if we randomly become three I will still look out for you."

"Always?"

Her voice is horse as she speaks, it almost startles him but he smiles sadly as he replies, pure honesty pushing the words to her heart, his love ready to begin putting the shattered pieces back together.

"Always. I said no matter what and I promise that will always be true, we could randomly wake up on Mars surrounded by aliens and you would still be my main priority, even above exploring and making friends. You mean as much to me as Alexis does, I would move planets for you, if I could."

She smiles weakly at him and reaches up a hand to touch his face, love shines clearly in her eyes and moving closer she kisses him. The passion of earlier is hidden, covered by a sweet love and tender need. As it ends he takes her hand and holds it over his heart as she rests upon his shoulder.

Looking up she stares at his face memorizing his features as she realises the truth she had left unnoticed for far too long.

"Rick, I just realised. I love you; I think I have for a while."

"I love you too, and I know I have for a long time."

As they lean forward for another kiss Kate suddenly shrieks in pain and grasps his hand so hard that days later the bruises are still pretty clear. Rick shouts for help as he watches her writhe in pain, helpless to help. As suddenly as her pain began it eased and she fell into unconsciousness and Rick gets one last yell out before the pain engulfs him and he too becomes unmoving.

* * *

_**What do I do to them now? Ah the brilliance of sci-fi, I can do basically anything to the characters and as long as they're not really OOC I get away with it. Such a happy thought. **_

_**Massive thanks go to whomever reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Today Scotland is living up to its rainy reputation, although I must admit that so far we've had very little rain this year. That said its cold and the trains are totally screwy. But I've uploaded now and it's safe to say that any review will make my day brighter.**_

_**I don't own Castle; I haven't even seen most of the episodes.**_

_**I don't own Stargate either but I can name most episodes up to season 8.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alexis watches in terror as her dad stops convulsing and falls into unconsciousness, strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders in a move of brotherly love. The sudden role reversal makes her smile weakly.

"You know, not that long ago I was the one comforting you, you teared up every time Kate got dizzy"

"Did I? No one is going to let me live this down, ever."

"Maybe but you were adorable. Although I can only imagine the look on Kate's face when you called her Mom. Dad's going to really get a kick out of teasing you with that. Esposito was much more subtle and didn't shout it at every opportunity."

They watch as Carson checks over them and takes blood, when he comes back out his face is worried. Alexis can see how much his little cousin means to him, she herself cares about Kate just as much. Martha is being comforted by Daniel and Lanie as she tries not to crumble from the emotional pain.

Seeing her only child like that hurt, her little boy in so much pain. The only thing that is more powerful than the memory of him in such pain is the screams of the woman he loves. Javier's thoughts are similar but to him her screams are even more disturbing, what Martha doesn't know is that he'd seen Kate get shot and not utter a single sound except a string of Russian swear words.

When Carson addresses the group his voice is weary and the pain in his eyes is clear.

"I have no idea what's wrong, physically they are fine, there is no indication of what is wrong. I'm going to go rush these results through, please call me if they wake, or change. Doctor Jackson could there be any indication about this in the text you've got on it."

"From what I've managed to translate so for no, but I'm close to the last few sections, if the text has answers to this then that's where they'll be. I'll get back to that now."

As he disappears Sam does too and when she arrives back on the ship she rushes into her boyfriends arms. Technically they are both on duty and shouldn't really act like this but he'd brought her to a private room and the turmoil her friend's pain has caused leaves her desperate for her own love.

"What do you know?"

"Only the stuff I got from Teal'c and the last update you sent. I guess things have taken a bad turn."

"Yeah, sit down I'll explain everything. It'll take a while."

Jack sits and patiently listens to her, at first it is like a normal debrief but then he can see the day's effects on her and becomes her friend more than her superior but as she gets to the heart breaking part he becomes her partner, the man who loves her.

Long had this love been denied, by both them and the rules they live by but saving a few gazillion lives had lead to them being allowed their love. There has been many times when one has almost lost the other, and so they know the pair's pain more than anyone.

Jack just holds her in response to her pain, he himself for all his jokes and humour is not a man of many words, not when emotions are involved but with his Sam he doesn't need them. They've never really needed words to communicate with one another.

After some time he gets up and faces her, his words are softly spoken but hard with determination.

"I'm going down there, I've known Jim Beckett for years and if he can't be there for his little girl then as his friend I will. I didn't before because I knew she has in capable hands but she needs everyone she can get now."

Sam nods and the two beam down, hands firmly clasped together, they appear in the middle of a conversation, which continues around them, no one bothering with the new arrival.

"Someone should sit with them, but I can't. Seeing them like that. I'm not strong enough."

"Alexis, honey, we all feel the same; they're so still we can't stand to look. If I do I won't sleep properly for ages."

"Is it because of your job?"

"Yes, I've seen many dead people; I've been worried before, my greatest fear is that one of the people I care about ends up on my table. Each time there is a near miss working is so hard because every time I close my eyes I imagine that it's them and not some guy I've never met before. To see them would make the images too real. And I'd cry and then my make up would be all ruined and Castle would tease me so much."

"Yeah I can imagine it'd be the first words out his mouth."

"Oh and Kate would too, can you imagine the horror, them both ganging up on me."

Lanie's words do as they are meant to and the young woman perks up a bit. Enough in fact to notice Jack and question his identity.

"So, Sam. Who's the guy?"

"Alexis this is General Jack O'Neill."

"Miss Castle, a pleasure to meet you, I've been told that you are a lovely young woman, am I to believe Daniel?"

He extends his hand and decides to be as polite and charming as possible, surprised when the girls reply is near identical to one he received many years before.

With a roll of her eyes she speaks. "Do those charms actually get you anywhere?"

"You are the second person to ever say that to me, and do you know what. You are very much like her; I bet that drives your dad insane. Jim used to go mental every time Kate was late getting home; mind you it was usually more about why she was late."

"You know Kate?"

"Yeah I know her dad so I've met her a few times, heard millions of stories though. Just promise me you won't copy her and get a tattoo at seventeen."

"I don't plan on getting a tattoo at all, the good/bad ratio is far too close. And I'd never decide on a design."

"I'm glad, your dad would have a stroke and I was sixteen not seventeen. I just waited a while before telling him."

"Kate? What happened you were screaming and then you were out? We were about to come check on you."

"Screaming? I don't remember, and I'm not going to mention what I last remember. I'll be back in a minute; I think Rick's waking up."

Everyone looks at one another, confusion evident on their faces, why hadn't she shown herself? Does she really have no recollection of the pain? What is the last thing she can remember? No one speaks as her footsteps disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I still don't own Castle or Stargate.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The questions remain unanswered however as minutes pass without a sound from the bedroom. No one moves to interrupt them, now that the pair are awake their friends relax and talk.

"So, this thing was left as a booby trap, anyone unworthy gets killed but they test out the people first."

"If that were the case then they'd be normal by now, and before us too."

"Ok then she's allergic to it, or Castle's just confused it too much."

"Ryan, give up. None of those are going to beat mine."

"Oh and what is yours?"

"Easy, It can't decide it they are lovers or enemies so it's gone crazy with confusion."

"That's just my ideas put together."

"So you were nearly there, let's call it team work."

Alexis watches the pair banter back and forth until she decides to burst their bubble.

"It's kind of obvious to everyone that they're lovers, they've even began kissing. For detectives you sure have a lot of holes in your case."

"Dude, we just got outsmarted by a girl."

"Ryan, we get beaten by a girl all the time."

"Yeah but Castle doesn't count."

"I meant Kate."

"She's our boss, it's her job!"

"She's still a girl."

Again Alexis finds the need to interrupt them, it seems that their worry is making them act weird.

"Boys, seriously. I get better ideas from my dad, surely you can come up with something, you see them together way more than I do."

"They bicker constantly; there are few things they don't argue about. It's usually when they give one another advice, or save the others life."

"Advice?"

"Ah, yeah. See your dad realised that Kate's a girl, quite some time ago too, and sometimes he gets some advice from her."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, he worries so much and sometimes he can't understand motives and stuff. So he asks her what she thinks would be best. Since she was your age once."

"So basically Kate's the reason Dad's been so cool and not so clingy the past while. That's so cool and explains a lot."

"You don't think it's weird, I don't just mean the advice thing or today. He's your dad, don't you mind that he spends so much time with her? Isn't that the natural reaction for kids who see their parents dating other people?"

"I can't remember when Dad was still with Mom and to be honest I adore Kate, not only is she great but she's good for him. I'm mature enough to realise and accept that he's supposed to be with her not Mom."

"I have two points. One: How can you be so amazingly mature while being raised by Castle? And two: Aside from the change back they were always put in a parental situation. First with Ryan and then with the baby."

"Oh You're right, so the next time we see them change we should expect something like that, or do you think that it'll just focus on them being a couple?"

"Who knows, but it's something."

Jack is getting annoyed by the absence of the two but decides to enter the conversation to distract himself.

"Let's look at this like it's testing them, if we can figure out what is information determined from all this then we can maybe start to figure out why?"

"So we look at the relationships emphasised with each change and then the reason behind each shift."

Jack nods, the girl before him shows maturity beyond her years as she sits and outsmarts fully grown men. Smiling at the memory of another doing the same to him, he takes the lead. Alexis has brains and drive but she needs to be focused. He assumes that normally she can be just that but none could blame her for being distracted today.

"Right so let's start right at the beginning. When and where did the first person change?"

"In the warehouse, not long after the artefact went off. Turned three."

"What relationships were established before the next person changed?"

"His relationship with Kate, then Dad and then Javier."

"Ok could you explain them to me?"

"Well it was a parent child relationship for the first two and would you say favourite uncle or big brother for the third?"

"Right, so the next change?"

"Also three, first relationship was brother. Kate and Dad weren't there at the time. But a parent child relationship was established when they got there."

"Right and then they came back here?"

Alexis doesn't know, she looks to Lanie who answers for her.

"No, they came and got me from the morgue."

"How did they know to get you?"

"One of my co-workers found me and when I wanted Kate and Javi, he phoned her. I was alone before that."

"Why were you in the morgue?"

"I'm an M.E. I was working. I had just finished an autopsy. There was screaming involved."

"Yikes, right to what would you say the relationship with the co worker is?"

"Like a neighbour, talk sometimes but nothing personal."

"What do you think the relationship with Kate was?"

"Sister, or aunt."

"And with the others"

"Friendship, Castle was like an uncle and of course Javier was the three year old equivalent of a boyfriend."

"Awe cute. Right so then you all got here, Alexis what was their reaction to you?"

"They acted like a little brother would act."

"Right and the next change?"

"She changed slowly, dizzy streaks until she collapsed and then dad did. Most of the kids were upstairs, except Ryan. He didn't even react to the change."

"Give me precise details on everyone's reactions."

"I was shocked when I saw Dad; I mean he was my age. It was odd; I guess at that point he really was more of a cousin."

"All totally understandable, what was your reaction to Kate?"

"Not so big, at first anyway. She was behind the counter so I only saw that she was a teenager too. I mean she's been like a big sister and she's always up for girl talk so it was kinda cool but then that idiot came."

"We'll get to him in a minute. The change made you closer to Kate than your dad? That's odd but I suppose it had a reason. Sorenson wanted Kate to work on a case with him so he could try get her back. When he found out she wasn't around and that Castle was with her. He cracked. I got a full confession and because Sam was here, we can maybe deal with this without any of you needing to testify."

"That's great, because it's not as if Alex and Natalie actually exist. But that's who they were at the time wasn't it? A teenage couple looking after someone else child while they had their own on the way."

"Yeah, so the next change was...?"

All heads turn to Esposito who shrugs and replies

"As soon as I registered that they were in danger I was me again, they needed me so I changed back and got a weapon."

"That makes sense, what relationships did that highlight?"

"Them all, I'm a protective guy, especially when they go after family."

"Define your definition of said family, at the time"

"You sound like a shrink, but it was a brother, a sister, Castle and Miss Alexis."

"Miss Alexis?"

The girl giggles at his reference to her, he smiles in her direction before continuing.

"Ryan changed at a similar time, became the younger brother that wishes he was like the older one. After a brief stare down everyone changes back."

"So you were just staring at each other and suddenly everyone is fine again?"

"Well we were staring, those two were kissing, for the first time I might add."

"So it triggered that and everything seemed fine until they collapsed. Can anyone make sense of these things?"

No one replies, no one knows what to say. As it says on the device it has certainly explored the relationships between Kate and the boy's but nothing can explain the effects on her relationship with Rick. Eventually Alexis speaks but her words hold no answers.

"Whatever the reason, they're in for a rough ride, we've got to be strong for them."

"Yeah and we will be, now it's time for food. Can anyone actually cook or should I order take out."

"I'll order, they know to put it on Dad's tab. I'm assuming Chinese will be ok."

Before anyone can reply, even the ever hungry Ryan, Rick's shouts echo through the loft to them.

"Someone Help!"

Within seconds half the occupants of the room are running to the bedroom. Each one stopping in shock at what they see.

* * *

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Reviews would be lovely. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is another chapter, we are definitely in the second half of this story I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Upon the bed Kate Beckett lies in the arms of a rather panicked Richard Castle. Her face is scrunched up in pain as he whispers into her ear. Her body shakes in pain and shock as she experiences the ultimate pain.

Childbirth.

Alexis stares in horror as she registers the situation, she turns from the scene and runs back to her grandmother, tears already in her eyes.

"She's having a baby, right now. She's in so much pain. I couldn't watch."

"Oh Darling, I'm going to go help her, as someone who has gone through childbirth before. You stay here and don't worry. They'll be fine."

Standing the actress sweeps across the room and within moments it by Kate's side. Rick looks at his mother with so many emotions, as she speaks to them.

"Alexis came and got me, she'd be here but she can't stand seeing you in so much pain. Javier is going to see her now."

The man in question looks up with surprise.

"I am?"

"Yes, and you're taking Irish with you,"

"Yes ma'am."

The two men make a hasty retreat, neither wanting to witness their friend's pain any longer. With them gone Lanie stands on one side of Kate while Sam is off to the side talking quickly on her phone.

"Carson's on his way, just breathe Kate. He'll be here soon."

"Is he bringing drugs?"

"No, he doesn't want to risk any reaction. So it's a natural birth. You'll be fine."

Another contraction hits her and she screams with the pain, her hand grip Rick's with such force that he is sure something has popped out of place. Almost as soon as it ended another began. The three women watching share worried looks before Martha speaks.

"It's nearly here, any minute now. Any last thoughts before motherhood.

Kate opens her mouth to reply but another contraction hits and a series of swear words come out instead, in quite a few languages. Daniel, who stands by the door, raises an eyebrow. Castle sees his reaction and calls him on it, just to try and distract his girlfriend from her pain.

"How bad were they?"

"I will never repeat them just be glad you didn't understand. Hey I've found a silver lining."

"Oh?"

"Yeah she can't blame you, or declare that you're never going near her again."

"True, very true. But somehow I don't think that'll stop her."

Kate lets out some more choice words which make Daniel's eyes almost pop. Rick chuckles at the reaction before focusing solely upon Kate.

"Honey, why don't you stick to English, the little one will be here in a minute."

"Castle."

"Yes, detective?"

"Shut up."

"Ok"

As Kate grits her teeth with pain, Martha lets out a happy cry.

"I can see the head, oh so beautiful. Come on push really hard, you're doing great. Just a few more minutes."

Alexis walks in at this moment, love shining in her eyes at her grandmother's words. She steps forward timidly, almost shy. Kate's face lights up when she sees the girl, Rick's face does too but the moment passes really quickly as the baby begins coming out. Alexis is torn between horror and fascination a voice in her mind telling her that one day she'll be the one in such agony.

In the next room the men wince as one each time Kate cries out. Javier stands staring out the window as behind him Kevin paces. Jack is on the phone while Roy sits still. He alone out of the men has witnessed a woman in labour before.

Back in the room, Rick can feel panic, fear and hope all squished together with a large dose of happiness. He doesn't know if its morning or evening, whether it's been an hour or several, all he knows is the fact that the three most important people in his life are right in front of him. His heart twists as his hand is crushed further but no more expletives are yelled.

Kate knows nothing but pain, what had came in waves before is now constant and they want her to push, to make the pain worse. She wants to surrender, to sleep. She can feel a hand in hers, it reassures her and when she looks up to see his blue eyes watching her so warmly she finds the strength to continue pushing.

As Lanie begins to move into position, Alexis stops her.

"Can I?"

Wordlessly Lanie moves back, a smile upon her face. Screams echo through the loft as Kate pushes but soon Alexis stands, a tiny baby in her hands. The child wails as the cord is cut and wrapped in a blanket. Looking up at her dad, her face glows with love.

"It's a boy. A baby brother."

She moves closer and places the boy in Kate's arms, immediately her pain is forgotten as she looks into his big blue eyes. He quietens and reaches a tiny hand to her. Rick takes it, placing a kiss upon his head and talking happily to him.

"Hey, you are so special, mommy and I didn't see you coming. She's been so brave hasn't she?"

He looks up from his son and Kate's already mushy heart melts further. As their child curls his little hand round Rick's smallest finger, she reaches over and kisses both of her boys before turning to Alexis.

"Alexis, thanks. It means so much that it was you."

"I read somewhere that big age gaps between siblings can be difficult but this way we're connected by more than blood. He has your eyes Dad. I'm going to see everyone else; you two need a moment alone with him."

She smiles and practically bounces out the door; they can hear her shouting to the cops.

"I got to deliver my baby brother, how amazing is that?"

Martha smiles at her happiness and takes that moment to leave too, Lanie and Sam having already made their exit.

"We'll I am going to see which of her toys Alexis wants this little fella to have. I am so proud of you both and he must be the cutest baby boy I've ever seen."

"Martha, thanks. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes you could have, but I am glad to have been here, I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about so I'll go now. I'll give Alexis a drink to calm her, she's so excited. I'll hold off the visitors for half an hour."

"Mother, thank you. You've always been so good to us."

She leaves after kissing them all, her expression soft as she looks at her grandson. Rick moves so that he can both hold and see Kate and her child. His heart flies at the sight, he falls even more in love as she gently coos over him. Looking up at him, she stops her own heart doing somersaults at the sight of him watching her with such strong and blatant love.

"What are we going to call him?"

"I don't know, I'm still in shock, one minute I'm crying the next I'm suddenly giving birth to the most beautiful baby ever."

"Well we've got plenty of friends to help with names, how about we decide on the surname for now."

"Castle, he gets your name."

"Really, no hyphenated Beckett-Castle, or rather Castle-Beckett"

"No just Castle. I've got a feeling he's going to be just like his daddy."

"Daddy? I think I'm going into shock. But is he really mine?"

"Who else would it be? Just look at those eyes and besides no one could be better Dad than you."

"Kate, stay with me here, well in the spare room. I don't know whether to frame this bed or run away from it."

She just looks at him and stumbles off into an explanation.

"Well, right here is where I got a son but also every time I look at it I'm going to see you in so much pain and I really don't like seeing you in pain but right now you're so happy and it's because of what happened on this bed. People are going to think that he was born in the same bed he was conceived in. What are we going to tell people, I mean one day you're running around shooting bad guys and the next you've given birth to an angel."

"Rick, the others will help us come up with something, but right now we need a name for our little man, I've got one or two ideas, do you?"

"No not really, I'm still in shock. Lets hear yours."

"Alexander because of earlier and I've always liked it, or maybe Nathaniel, it means gift of god."

"Alexander is my middle name, my original one. I like them both; the meanings behind them are strong."

"Alexander, I think he looks like an Alexander."

"Does he get a middle name?"

"Of course, all the best men have middle names; it makes them easier to tell off."

"What would you say to it being Kevin? Since I'm pretty sure Alex is going to be a mummy's boy too."

"Alexander Kevin Castle," she looks down at her son, "Welcome to the family, baby."

"Family, we really have such a great family don't we?"

"The best Rick, we have the best. Now give me your shirt."

He stares startled at her.

"I want out of this sweat drenched top and your shirt looks so cosy."

Smiling he removes the shirt and swaps it for his son. He stands while Kate changes, completely engrossed in the baby as he talks away happily, rocking the infant gently until he sleeps.

"We're going to go see your uncles soon and your aunts. Your grandmother will be there too but she'll just adore you and so will Lexi. Your Mommy is letting me keep her, isn't that great? Now I get to spoil you both. We'll have so much fun."

Kate stands beside him, looping her arm with his and motioning for him to lead her to everyone. She should rest, she knows but having only carried Alexander for a short time she is less exhausted than she naturally would have.

* * *

_**It shouldn't be too long before my next update; I've got it written and just need to do the final edits. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Castle or Stargate **_

_**

* * *

**_

The talking in the living room stops when they appear and everyone turns to see the newcomer. Clearing his throat, Rick stops anyone from talking before letting his other half speak.

"We've been talking and we've came up with a name for him. Alexander, after earlier and its Rick's original middle name."

Tears well up in Martha's eyes but before even she can react Rick continues.

"Also, like all Castle's he has a middle name. We decided to make it Kevin, after the cute little three year old that was so like what we expect this little man to be. So his full name is Alexander Kevin Castle."

"Aw man, that's. I don't know what to say."

Kate lets go of her man to hug Kevin, everyone else soon follows suit and the couple are surrounded by pure love. Sitting down on the sofa, the pair are surprised that their little one is still sleeping but take the time to get down to serious conversation.

What happens now? And why hasn't Carson gotten here yet?"

"Beams are down, McKay's fixing them but there's no other way for him to get down. He's really grumpy that he missed this."

"I'll bet, but how do we explain Alex, I'm famous, and Kate's pretty well known too."

"Yeah, because of you. But yeah we'll need some kind of story. Any ideas, after all it'll be you two that have to stick to it."

The pair look to one another, each trying to count back nine months.

"Nine months ago, just before the summer, around the time you stopped shadowing me for a while."

"So we could say that something happened and we fought over it, we then spent the summer apart because of said thing."

"I can see that working, we'd need to invent details though."

"I'm a writer, that'll be easy."

"Believable details, Castle, believable."

Everyone laughs at the interaction, knowing full well that no one would question the two having slept together and kept it secret. Alexis however realises that they are all missing a rather important detail.

"People are going to notice that she wasn't pregnant yesterday, or this morning even."

"Oh, how do we explain that?"

Carson suddenly appears in front of them, his frown becoming a goofy grin as he sees the little boy. Within seconds he is fussing over him and his mother, while joining in the conversation.

"Oh isn't he just adorable with his wee fingers, did you know there is a type of pregnancy where there are no signs until birth. Many women have led their normal active life while unknowingly carrying a child. The children are usually healthy too."

"So we could say Alex was one of those pregnancies?"

"Yes, I'll give you the info you need, but you do understand that your dad is going to go crazy."

"Oh, he's so protective and this is so sudden. Carson, what do you think he'll do?"

"Katie, I have no idea, but considering you just gave him this adorable wee laddie for a grandchild he may be softer than you imagine."

"Actually we can tell Jim the truth, he's helped the air force with some things over the past while, he has the clearance and I doubt anyone will really object. He knows more about our work than you do."

Jack smiles as Kate's face lights up at the news, she turns excitedly to Rick.

"Rick, now he won't skin you alive, you'll just get the boyfriend talk but cranked up quite a few notches, but considering how well you treat me. He'll not be too bad."

"Am I still allowed to be scared?"

"Rick. He won't kill you."

"I know but if I was in his position I'd be tempted."

"You do realise that now you have a son you have to at least act like a guy, or will his uncles have to teach him how to be a man?"

"Hey, they can help. It's not my fault I'm not good at sports. Maybe we can learn together."

"How about you learn now and teach him later?"

Everyone laughs at his face but he knows better than to hope to win the conversation. Smiling he motions for Alexis to come over and when she is close enough he grabs her and pulls her onto his knee. Light fills the room as Lanie takes a photo and little Alex wakes, crying for his mom.

The room watches in awe as the fearless cop holds the baby, cradling him close and making him the centre of her world. Roy looks at his watch and sighs as he realises that he has to go.

"I have to go now; my wife won't forgive me if I'm late for dinner tonight. Her parents are round. Can I start telling the story or do I have to wait before gushing about this cute little recruit?"

"Best start now, but be vague."

"I will only mention about the labour, no before story. I'll pretend that I didn't listen to the details. Mind if I get a photo of the little guy before I go?"

Kate rises and walks over to her mentor and places the baby in his arms. The man almost crumbles as the boy looks up at him with big sleepy eyes. Chuckling, gives Kate his phone and she snaps a photo of them along with a close up of Alexander.

"Do I really have to give him back?"

"Yes, but I'll bring him to visit sometimes, Castle goes into withdrawal if he doesn't see the boys for long periods of time."

His indignant Hey is ignored as the child is returned to his mother and the man leaves. Sam, Daniel and Jack leave too, promising to drop Jim off the next morning. Carson stays a bit longer until completely satisfied that they are fine when he begrudgingly leaves them to get back to work.

Sensing that the others need to talk, Martha takes Alexis out shopping. The teen is reluctant to leave her brother until informed that they will be stopping of at a few baby shops to get some supplies for him. The two leave, chatting happily about what to get leaving silence in the loft.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, it's been quite the day hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. We've had the strangest day ever."

Silence descends again until Rick speaks up.

"What can you actually remember?"

Sharing looks with the others, Javier is the first to speak.

"Well I'm remembering more and more. I can remember the doc looking over us and you telling us to make sure Castle behaved. I don't have any memories of you as a teen, besides the ones after changing back"

"I think you've probably remembered everything, most of you never saw me as a teen until after you changed back. Ryan what about you? You were there the most."

"I'm remembering more and more too. The whole Sorenson thing is vague and mostly emotions. I'm not saying anything else."

Rick flashes an evil grin as he prods for more information.

"So can you remember when you changed, and then when you found us?"

"Yeah, I was looking for the source of that noise and then suddenly I was three and lost in the dark. When I heard Beckett I followed her voice."

"And the mummy comment?"

"Part of being three."

"Right."

Kate whacks Rick's arm to shut him up and turns to Lanie.

"So, how is Perlmutter's babysitting skills?"

"Oh Kate, you'd never know it but he's a big softie or maybe he just wanted me to stop screaming. I was just finishing up with Mr Douglas when I changed. Lost, alone and with a dead guy. Not fun. Poor guy, I must have burst his ears. Perlmutter not Mr Douglas."

"That would explain why he was so desperate on the phone."

"Yeah, what do we say to him?"

"Nothing, we say nothing, he'll say nothing."

Rick slowly gets up and walks to his office, no one questions this, the day has been long for them all, Rick especially. Excusing herself for a moment Kate follows, Alexander left in the care of Lanie. He looks out the window as she approaches but turns to her when she gets close.

"I want to both memorise and forget today, it's been both bliss and hell. You seem to be coping ok, on the outside. How are you really?"

"Happy, really happy. I've got the most beautiful baby boy ever and his dad is the best man in the world. I am fine now because I have you, when everything was too much for me you just held me close and I survived. I know it was hard for you to see me in pain but that's over now, we're onto the unbelievably happy stages."

"Seeing you in such pain has to be one of the hardest moments of my life not to mention I'm sure you damaged my fingers, look the bruising is appearing already. Can we get him a cute little cop outfit, please?"

"Oh Rick, he's going to be so spoiled isn't he, right now he doesn't even have clothes, except whatever his big sister has found for him. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love him, as much as I love you."

"Katherine Beckett, I love you as much as I love both my children and my mother, it's you and me always."

"Always."

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Who knows, I can only imagine how hard this is for them. In one day they go from pretending they don't even like each other to having a family together. Add in all the stress and I'm surprised she's still standing. This little man however is just adorable."

"You're smitten, aren't you?"

"Completely, and you will be too, if I ever let go of him long enough for you to hold him."

Javier shakes his head as he watches his girlfriend with the boy, in his heart he realises that she is the one, in his mind he promises to keep her close forever.

"Lanie, why don't you let me hold him? I promise I won't drop him."

"I know you won't, he's just too precious to part with."

Smiling he manages to take the baby in his arms and proceeds to melt under Alexander's gaze.

His parents come back in and to Javier's surprise, don't take the baby from him. Rick's eyes are practically sparkling with joy as he addresses his friend.

"We were thinking, since Ryan got his name chosen, we want you to be the godfather. What do you say?"

"Of course man, I'm honoured."

"Brilliant, now who's had dinner?"

Kate laughs at him and moves to take her child from her friends.

"I'm going to put him down for the night, he'll need a nap."

"Ok"

With some last minute baby faces he watches as Kate leaves to lay his son down in the spare room. As he sits facing his friends he lets his weariness show. He's been strong for Kate but cannot hold it in any more. With understanding faces the detectives watch him as everyone waits for him to speak.

"I'm in shock! This morning I was planning on asking her out and now she's gave me a son. I'm happier than I've ever imagined and I'm just so shocked by it all."

"So are we, yesterday you two were fighting and now you're making out and raising a baby. An adorable baby but still keep in mind that Kate's our little sister. No hurting her, ok?"

"The only fighting I plan on doing in relation to her is for her happiness. Right now I'm just beginning to worry about tomorrow. Her dad's going to kill me."

"You did nothing but love her and protect her, once he gets over the shock and understands the situation he will not hate you."

"I'm dating his daughter, he will want to hate me."

"Yeah but..."

He cannot finish his statement as a man appears before them, Carson close behind. The man sways, drunk without alcohol, and Ryan moves to help support him. Together they move the man until he is sitting upon the couch, when Carson looks up to explain to Rick.

"This is Jim, he had a bit of an accident just before we found him so he's on pretty strong medicine but he terrorized them to let him down here. Katie's going to kill me"

"Katie's going to kill you for what? Carson care to explain why my father is unconscious on my sofa?"

* * *

_**Return of the cliff hanger!**_

_**Lol ok so I'm not sure how many more chapters we will have of this, one or two plus an epilogue, probably. I just thought I would warn you about this but look on the bright side now I'll be able to focus more on my Castle story It Takes Two.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Castle or Stargate so don't sue me for borrowing them.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Your sofa? I think that's one of the best things you've ever said."

"Rick don't distract me, you know that you can't so don't bother trying. Now explain."

Everyone turns to Carson and those beside him take a step away. His eyes go wide as he tries his best not to cower from his little cousin. In his mind he reminds himself that this is the woman he watched grow up, she shouldn't scare him.

"Well, Sam and I went to go get him, but just before we got there, well some teens had been giving his neighbour some trouble and he intervened. He kind of got shoved down the stairs but he's fine just a bit bashed, and Sam got the youths. They're a bit more bashed."

"Ok, so why is he here already?"

"Well we were going to keep him on the ship, but he's got a reputation and he managed to terrorise someone into bringing him down here. He passed out almost straight away."

"How much does he know?"

"Not much, just that something had happened."

Kate turns to look at Rick who stands wary of her reaction; her hormones are all over the place. She moves close to him and he pulls her to his side. He watches closely as she thinks about the situation and when he sees her reach a conclusion he gently kisses her head.

Sighing she turns to Carson who upon seeing no anger visibly relaxes, relief evident on his face.

"Will he be ok if we just leave him there?"

"Yeah, although it might be an idea to have someone here when he wakes"

"Then it's a good thing we have two couches, when do you get off shift?"

"I am, that's how I'm able to be here."

"Good, because the other one is yours for tonight."

"Right, I'll just go get some stuff then."

The doctor beams up with a slightly scared expression as he flees from his cousin. His exit seems to act as a cue for the others to leave also. Lanie is the first to move, holding her friend close before letting the others do so too.

"Now, you need anything just call and don't you worry about anything about work, Javier will cover things for you."

"Yeah I'll do that. You two just recover and Castle, good luck in the morning."

The others bid similar farewells before exiting and leaving the pair alone with the sleeping man. Turning away from her dad, Kate takes Rick to the other couch and the two sit down while they wait for the others to return home.

"So, your sofa?"

"Rick."

"I'm glad that you are agreeing to be stuck with me forever, well more than glad but I'll demonstrate that later."

"The next few days aren't going to be as easy as right now, we've gone from friends to a family."

"Kate, the way I see it this device has just sped up the inevitable. You and me, we were always going to end up together."

"Wow Castle, and who says romance is dead."

"You called me Castle."

"You'll always be Castle to me, just because we're together doesn't mean I'm going to stop yelling at you."

"Now you have twice as much power over me than before. I still think we need a signature line."

"And I suppose you have some ideas."

"My original one wins every time, She's armed, He's dangerous."

"No Rick, no. What time is it?"

"Late, mother and Alexis should be home any minute."

On cue the door opens and the two enter, Alexis practically bouncing with excitement. Talking at top speed she proceeds to show them the cute clothes she got, skipping over basic essentials.

"So this is my favourite one, isn't it so cute and just everyone will melt at seeing him in it. I didn't get that many; we've got to have a baby shower. I did however find the best soft toy for him."

She holds up a long eared, white rabbit with the cutest cop outfit on.

"Isn't it so cute and he can carry it round by the ears."

Kate can feel the tears coming as she takes the rabbit and smiles at it, she can remember her own first toy well, it was also a rabbit but she'd taken the dress off it by the time she was five. Everyone stares at her as her eyes begin to leak and one questioning look from Rick sends Kate into an explanation.

"It's lovely and the funny thing is I had a similar one when I was a baby, I don't know why I'm crying though."

Smiling Martha takes her hand and gives her own motherly advice.

"That's the hormones, it'll be a few days before they stop, but for now just enjoy confusing Richard with them."

"Thanks, although I may just go sleep now. It's been one eventful day."

"Yes, you need your sleep; I'll see you in the morning, as will Alexis."

Hugging them both and persuading the teenager to do the same, Martha leads Alexis upstairs. As they exit sight Rick turns to Kate and voices his concerns.

"What's the sleeping arrangements? We can't have Alex in with us; he's too little for it to be safe."

"We could make a makeshift cot, a cushion with sides?"

"Right, so you relax and bond with our little guy while I try do that."

He kisses her softly before rising and pulling her up with him. Lost in the moment the two draw closer until they are kissing and the rest of the world melts away until their baby begins crying and they break apart.

"I'll go get him, he'll be hungry."

"Right I'll go make up a bed for him."

The two hurry off to their tasks completely unaware of the bewildered man pretending to sleep upon the sofa.

* * *

_**Ok so I just realised the whole Alex/Alexis thing their names are too similar but it's too late to come up with anything better, maybe when he's older he'll go by his middle name like Rodney McKay does. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know it's been a while since I last updated anything but here is the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning came too fast for Jim; he awoke to the sound of his nephew snoring on the sofa opposite him and upon sitting up almost died of shock when he saw his only child.

Kate Beckett stood rocking her son while her boyfriend made breakfast. She speaks happily to the baby as Rick watches happily. The moment is however interrupted by a young red head that comes running down the stairs, paying more attention to Kate and Alex than her own father. Within moments Jim identifies her as Alexis and decides to make his presence known.

Stretching he moves to stand, bashing Carson as he pasts, waking the doctor and stopping the snoring. His head hurts but as he reaches the others a coffee is passed his way and he collapses onto a seat. As he stares at the liquid, Kate speaks up. Hesitantly starting a long conversation.

"Dad, this is Rick and Alexis and this is Alex. Your grandson."

Jim stares at her in complete shock and confusion to which she elaborates.

"I gave birth to him yesterday, it was quite the day."

Before he can react, Kate launches into a full description of the events at which Jim eyes grew wider and wider until they were massive.

"So, now I'm staying with Rick and Javier said he'd be godfather seeing as Kevin got namesake. And Alexis found just the cutest stuff for Alex, you should see his soft toy, it's adorable."

Finding his feet, Jim stands and kisses his daughter on the forehead before saying hello to his tiny grandson.

"Well hello, aren't you just adorable oh and you have your Grandma Jo's nose, don't you?"

"He does?"

Her voice is surprised when she asks, her eyes even softer as they pour love over the little boy. Jim knows in an instant that she is a great mother and that the little bundle in her arms must be the luckiest person in the world.

They all ease into conversation as Jim takes the time to properly get to know his new family, he can see true love shining in Ricks eyes and knows that after some time the writer will come asking for permission. And he will get it.

After breakfast Carson leaves them with the information on the cover and the news that they are in the all clear. There should be no more weird happenings. He disappears with a flash of light as Alex slips into sleep.

Jim takes this time to leave, promising that he is now fine and that he will phone later and visit often. In the few hours they had spent talking he has already built up a friendship with both Martha and Alexis.

With the strange events behind them, the family setting down for a day together before the media frenzy of the next day. Ordering essential things online, the new parents are soon fully equipped and suddenly Kate wants to go out.

"Rick?"

When he hears that tone and turns to see that look he knows that whatever she wants he will get her. Internally he reminds himself to find some way of resisting her.

"Yes Kate?"

"Can we go out?"

"Where to?"

"The precinct. The boys went back to work already and so did the captain. Can we go visit?"

"It'll bring on all the questions and probably the media frenzy."

"Please Rick"

"Ok, I'll go see if Alexis wants to come."

"Thank you Rick"

She watches him stand and leave the room before moving to dress her son. The idea that this little angel is hers still amazes her but pride swells within her at the thought of showing him off to her friends.

Once he is fully clothed in a cute onsie that is a little cop outfit, Kate carries him to his car seat and straps him in before turning to Rick.

"Right I'm going to get ready, I'll be just a few minutes. Is Alexis coming?"

"Yeah, she'll be down in a moment."

When Kate returns from changing, the trio are ready to leave and thankfully encounter no obstacles as they travel to the precinct. Rick drives while Alexis drools over her brother in the back.

As they enter the bullpen they can see Ryan and Esposito throwing a ball at one another, the moment the duo see them is obvious. Ryan forgets about the ball coming towards him and gets hit on the head.

Laughing at his partner Esposito stands and greets his friends before setting eyes upon his godson. In an instant the cool tough guy is mush as the little one opens his eyes and stares up at his uncle.

Setting the car seat upon her desk, Kate carefully takes her child from it and Rick swears that he has never seen a more beautiful sight. The action has brought Roy out from his office and soon even he is melting over the boy.

After a while, in which Alex is passed from one cop to another, he begins to yawn. Gently nestled in his mother's arms he falls asleep and Rick decides that it's probably best to go back home now.

Getting tired herself, Kate nods and after Alex is safely back in his seat, they bid goodbye to their friends and return home.

Hours later sees the family all asleep and dreaming happily of the future or in Alex's case, the loving sight of his family.

* * *

_**So there will be one more instalment of this story, the epilogue set on Alex's first birthday.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well here it is, the final chapter.**_

_**Set a year after the rest, upon Alex's first birthday we see how the family are now.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Rick, get the door!"

Smiling happily at his wife's command he does as he is told and answers the door to find Sam and Jack on the other side.

"Hey, come in, Kate'll be down in a minute. How are you all?"

"We are fine, Grace has been sleeping all the way over here, she is such an angel. Unlike her dad."

Rick's attention is now focused on the bundle in Sam's arms, her little girl Grace sleeps happily unaware of her uncle's presence. Chuckling Sam gives Rick Grace while she takes her jacket off and her own husband has already kidnapped Alex.

At this point Kate comes down the stairs and greets her friend happily, and the two share amused looks as the men continue to shower affection of the young ones. This is until, Alex decides that as much as he likes his uncle he prefers his mom.

Lifting her son from Jack, Kate takes him to the sofa and sits down with him as Rick makes coffee for them all. Kate still can't quite believe that it's only been a year since everything changed but it's been the best year of her life.

A few months after Alex was born, Rick had proposed and they had ran off together after a shotgun wedding. Alexis has left for a semester abroad and while missed terribly is having an amazing time. Martha has moved into her own place but still visits regularly.

The trio make small talk while Rick brings the drinks over but as soon as the cup is placed before her, Kate is up and running for the bathroom. After sharing looks, Sam is elected to go check on her and finds her friend on the bathroom floor.

"Something to tell me?"

"Yeah, I just found out. I was going to tell him earlier but we got a bit distracted."

"He's going to be pretty shocked"

"Yeah, you want to watch. His face will be priceless, how did you tell Jack?"

"Puked over him and we sort of realised at the same time. When did you realise?"

"The other day, is this what it's going to be like all the time?"

"Yeah, you've got the whole nine months this time, but don't worry after a certain point instead of puking everywhere you'll be jumping your husband all the time. He'll like that bit a lot."

"I'm going to tell Alex before I tell Rick; it's his birthday after all."

"You ready to get back, he'll be worried."

"He worries too much."

Laughing at her grumbling friend Sam walks out first and Kate follows closely behind.

Picking up her son, Kate smiles as she begins talking to the little boy.

"Hey there baby, I've got you the best present ever, you're own little brother or sister, isn't that great?"

Somewhere beside her Rick almost faints as he hears the words but somehow he manages to stay standing and wraps his arms around them. Relaxing into his embrace, Kate smiles her happy life is about to get even happier.

Soon everyone has arrived and the whole family is hanging out together in the loft. Lanie sits, heavily pregnant herself, on the sofa her loving fiancé helping with dinner. Everyone is happily chatting and Kate's news goes down well. It is half way through dinner however that chaos occurs.

Alex watches in confusion as his family begins running round crazy, and his calm godfather begins panicking. Many years later however he understands completely when his dad tells him what his Aunt Lanie did that day. Alex smiles as the tale unfolds, his father's stories have always calmed him, its effects however are soon gone as yelling bursts from the room next door.

Alex gulps and turns to his second father,

"Do I want to know what she said or should I just go to her now?"

"Now bro, she'll love you even more when my grandson gets here."

With final looks of support from his family he walks forward to watch his own child come into the world.

As he did so, on the other side of the world a blue light flashed through an abandoned warehouse.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and expressed an interest in this through alerts. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and only ask that you may be kind enough to perhaps leave a comment about your thoughts on my very first crossover fanfiction.**_

_**If you did happen to like this why not check out my other stuff, most are finished and I'm still writing steadily on the in progress one. They're nearly all castle stories though, (1 is a harry potter one).**_

_**Anyway**_

_**Until our paths cross again.**_


End file.
